


Penthouse In Paris

by nagisamisumi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisamisumi/pseuds/nagisamisumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha and Jaune meet unexpectedly on a plane while flying to Paris where Jaune is to meet family and Pyrrha is to do a photo shoot. Although, things take a turn for the better when Jaune and Pyrrha get wrapped up in cute and silly adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penthouse In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this once a month! Please be patient with me.  
> This is obviously AU  
> I'm not sure if I'll make this NSFW at some point or not tbh???  
> Enjoy!

“The 9 o'clock flight to Paris is now boarding at gate 5.” The PA system in the airport rang out. Pyrrha got her luggage and wheeled it over to gate 5. She boarded the plane and found her seat. It wasn’t long until someone sat down beside her. This person definitely looked nervous as he was clutching onto a paper barf bag in one hand and the headrest of the seat in the other. “Are… you okay?” Pyrrha asked the anxious boy. “Oh um yeah I’m fine I’m good!” The boy hid the barf bag in the basket underneath his seat and sat up straight. Pyrrha let out a slight chuckle before introducing herself to the boy. “I’m Pyrrha. And you are?” 

“Jaune. Jaune Arc.” he told her. The boy who Pyrrha now knew as Jaune, had calmed down quite a great deal the past few minutes. Pyrrha was about to say something when she heard the flight attendants heels clacking down the aisle to present the typical takeoff safety speech. When the speech was over, Pyrrha noticed Jaune was panicking again. She thought for a moment about what to do with the boys current state before she spoke up, “Would holding my hand make you feel better during takeoff?” Jaune gave Pyrrha a look of surprise and confusion before swallowing his pride and giving an affirming nod. He tightly gripped Pyrrha’s hand and prepared for the inevitable. Once they were up in the air Jaune had calmed down once again but still seemed to be slightly nauseous but after a few minutes he fell right asleep and soon, Pyrrha did too.

The two of them were awoken by the Captain’s voice over the PA informing them that their flight to Paris would land in 15 minutes at Charles de Gaulle Airport. “So I guess this is goodbye. It was pleasant meeting you!” Pyrrha said to Jaune. “Yeah,” he let out a slight chuckle, “Ditto.” He replied.

When they had landed, Pyrrha grabbed her carry-on luggage and departed the airplane to collect her other luggage. After doing so, she went through customs and, after doing so, finally exited the airport to hail a taxi to take her to her hotel. When the taxi came and took her to her hotel, she checked in and was about to make her way to her room when who other than Jaune Arc himself was checking in. This coincidence was definitely jubilant. 

When Jaune was finished his check-in, he noticed Pyrrha had been waiting for him near the elevator which honestly, kinda freaked him out at first because he had no idea that the two of them would ever meet again. He didn’t know what to say so he blurted out, “What are YOU doing here?”

“This is my hotel silly! And it seems like it’s yours too! How fun!” Pyrrha said joyfully. “So, what floor are you on? I’m all the way up on the 10th floor penthouse suite.” Pyrrha explained to Jaune that she was a rich model coming to Paris for a photo shoot before he could answer what hotel floor he was on. Jaune forgot about the facetious question and was now confused… he had never seen this chick anywhere or even heard of her before. So he was sceptical of her “famous model” claim. That wasn’t about to phase him though, he was still pretty damn curious about the young woman and why she had chosen her so-called “career path”. But, he has more important things to do right now, like getting his luggage up to his hotel suite and unpacked. “Wait! Jaune! I have a wonderful idea! Why don’t you stay in my suite for the night?” He was shocked at the idea but went along with it anyways. In the long run it might get him some sort of gratification, be it instant (or not). Pyrrha called over the bellhop and told him to take Jaune’s luggage to his suite. The bellhop happily obliged and Jaune and Pyrrha were on their way up to the top floor. 

“So Jaune. Why are you here in Paris?” Pyrrha asked curiously. “Well… actually I’m here to visit family… I was born in France but moved to the US with my parents when I was 4 years old so I still have a lot of family here… like cousins and aunts and uncles and stuff…” When Jaune had finished explaining his reasoning behind why he was here, the elevator dinged and opened on the penthouse suite. It was stunning and had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower. Pyrrha ran into the room and instantly fell down onto the bed and Jaune followed suit. “Jaune… do you wanna…. Sleep here for the night maybe?” Pyrrha asked…


End file.
